Bertha the Bibarel
by Unknown Souldreamer
Summary: Bertha, a Bibarel has never felt so alone in her life. After an incident with the Elite Four, she is now convinced that she's nobody to her team. Can a certain person help her? First in the Pokemon series I will write.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first in the Pokemon series I will be writing, based off my Platinum game. I will accept all types of reviews, except flames. Thank you. **

**The story is not the beginning of my character's journey. The amount of time this story takes will be marked in days. Each chapter will be one day, approximately. And my character is not the female player in the game. She's only based off her, in history, family, and friends, and the Pokemon.**

**The only Pokemon that will be able to speak to her is her Lucario, Riu. All the others mentioned can only speak to other Pokemon, not humans.**

**Thoughts and telepathy are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Never did, never will.**

* * *

**Day 1 **

**Sandgem Beach, Sinnoh **

**5: 15 PM**

Sandgem Beach was unusually loud. There was an almost 13-year-old girl with lengthy greenish-blue hair in a purple sweater, black pants, and purple flip flops shouting orders to her Pokemon, of which were currently in a double battle. A male Luxray named Spyro and a male Lucario named Riu were currently glaring at their opponents, a female Empoleon named Paris and a male Staraptor named Steiner.

"Okay, I want you guys to attack without me assisting you. Got that?" the trainer commanded.

_Master, I feel that this method of training us for the Elite Four is rather unnecessary. We should be fighting other trainers, and not our own comrades. Wouldn't you agree? _The Lucario, Riu, asked mentally.

_Riu, in order to prepare ourselves for the Elites, not to mention the Champion, we have to practice all types of strategies. And for the last time, my name is Luna, not Master. _Luna sighed as she thought this.

_Of course…Luna. I apologize. _Riu said, mentally kicking himself for upsetting his trainer and for calling out.

"Now let's get this started. Commence battle!" Luna grabbed a beach chair, opened it up, and sat down, watching the scene in front of her with a fruity drink.

Nearby, three other Pokemon where also watching the battle, all with amused interest. A male Togekiss named Theodore, a female Kricketune named Krystal, and a female Bibarel named Bertha were chatting amiably amongst themselves.

"Hey Theo, do you think that Luna's pushing us too hard?" Krystal asked as she grabbed a stick and tossed it to Bertha.

"No, why would you think that?" Theo replied, forgetting that Krys was the stubborn, blunt one.

"Look at them, you twit. Spy and Riu are waterlogged 'cause of Paris's Surf. And I don't think that Stein could do another Brave Bird or Close Combat. Seriously Theo, how exactly do you stay in the air that long?'

"Happiness. If the people and Pokemon around me are happy, I stay in the air. If not, well, I land on the ground with a thud," Theo said simply.

"How come you're still floating if I'm not happy?' Bertha asked, tossing the stick into the ocean the same time Theo fell down.

"Ow! What did you that for?" Theo yelled as he hit the ground, hard. Krys, instead of helping him up, walked up to Bertha.

"So…why aren't you happy?" Instead of waiting for an answer, she continued, "It's a beautiful day, Berth. The sun is setting in the west slowly…you could always do that hobby you always speak about. Was it writing? Or drawing?…"

"It was painting! And yes I'm not happy. I'm really not in the mood to talk about it." Just as Bertha was about to walk away from her friend, Riu walked up to them both, with him holding a paw to his forehead, groaning.

"Fortunately, I'm not battling tomorrow. You are. And with a side note, it's Krys and Theo vs. Bertha. Good day to you all." Riu walked away, and Bertha noticed the slight limp in his movement.

_Darn…_, Bertha thought sadly as Luna called to them and returned them all to their Pokeballs.

* * *

**Still Day 1**

**Snowpoint City, Sinnoh**

**10: 30 PM**

_Why Luna had picked this place is beyond me, _Bertha thought as she lay on a mat like the rest of Luna's team at the city's Pokemon Center. Luna, on the other hand, was attempting to put together two chairs as a makeshift bed, since all the mats were occupied by her City as its namesake, did indeed have snow. In fact, tons.

It was also quiet. There were no Kricketots or Kricketunes, if you ignored Krys, who was asleep in her Pokeball due to some flimsy excuse. _It's too cold. And I'm a bug Pokemon. We despise the cold, _Bertha mimicked in her head as she tried to sleep.

_It's no use. Did Arceus decide to turn the cold up a notch the moment we got here? _As the Beaver Pokemon got up, she eyed the others sleeping (or attempting to). Spyro was curled up in a ball, meowing softly, but it was audible enough to be heard. Riu, on the other hand, was in a stretching position, his legs in front of him, paws folded across his chest, and his head down. Paris was lying like a Vigoroth on her mat, claw propped up to hold up her head. Luckily, she was asleep. Usually Paris did that "bodyguard who sleeps standing to protect his/her charges" thing, and she never went to sleep. Maybe she did, but no one was awake to find out.

The others, Steiner, Theo, and Krys were all in their Pokeballs. Bertha was grateful for that, since they were practically the "eyes and ears" of Luna. _That was part of the problem,_ she thought bitterly. _Everyone had some sort of role in the group. Paris was Luna's first Pokemon, and therefore the second-in-charge. Plus, she was the defense system and protected all her teammates from harm. _

_Steiner. His name was strange, and Luna claimed to have gotten it from a video game _**[1]**_. He was the cool, silent one. He never did anything except glare at people and Pokemon, although he once explained that he was studying potential battlers, their weaknesses, their strengths. _

_Krystal, the unpredictable one. Stubborn, loud, and never quiet, she was truly the entertainment for the group. She may not be the fastest, like a certain Lucario and Staraptor, but those pincers of hers were forces to be reckoned with. _By now, Bertha was already outside, simply walking around Snowpoint. Everyone was asleep, except the Guardian of the Temple, who was working the night shift.

_Spyro was the mediator, the peacemaker. He was always working to put out fights between Riu and Steiner, Paris and Krystal. But he barely spoke to me. Was it because I'm the weakest and he was the strongest?_

_Theodore was received by Cynthia almost 3 years ago, in Eterna City. Luna was very patient, running around, waiting for the egg to hatch. When Theo finally hatched out of that egg on Route 204, she totally gave up her time to help him catch up to the rest of the team. When he touched the Shiny Stone she found, he evolved into what he is today, a Togekiss. And an optimistic one, at that. _

_Riu, the youngest of the team, and all around international suck-up. Seriously, in the beginning, when he was a Riolu, it was cute. But now as a Lucario, it occasionally got annoying. Good thing he lessened it up a bit when Krystal and Paris actually got the nerve to say it to his face. Now he has sarcasm problems. _

_And last but least, me. I was Luna's first caught, but that didn't matter, no one ever recognized it. Even Luna, who rarely used me for gym battles and against Nicholas, her impatient rival/friend. I was just used for methods of transportation. _

_I never felt this way before. It was only 4 months ago when it happened. Lucian of the Elite Four crushed us in the most humiliating defeat ever. _Bertha was at the dock, looking at pieces of crushed snow in the water. Memories of the battle were already so imbued in her mind, it didn't take her that long to remember.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Lucian's Alakazam is unable to battle. Luna's Kricketune wins the round!," the referee announced.

With one more Pokemon left, Lucian got out a Pokeball, wiped some dust off it with his sleeve, and threw it with a simple battle cry, "Finish this off Gallade!"

A Gallade came out and it sneered at Krys, as if she were just good for trash. Krys just sneered back, and began to get in a Tauros-like position, ready to ram her enemy, hard.

"Are you both ready to begin?," the ref asked. When the two made swift nods of their heads, he continued, "Lucian, since you lost the last round, you may attack first."

Luna gulped. _This wouldn't be good, _she thought. _I'll just have Krystal dodge whatever move he throws at her_, she decided.

"Gallade, use Stone Edge!," Lucian cried out, the same time Luna yelled, "Krys, dodge it now!"

But the Gallade was too quick. Before Krys was even able to move, dozens of stones surrounded her, blocking her way of escape. With one last helpless plea to her trainer, the stones shot up, continuously hitting her. She had fainted before she hit the ground.

"Luna's Kricketune is unable to battle. Lucian's Gallade wins the round!," the ref said as Luna recalled her Pokemon.

"No…Krys is my only bug type. Who to send out next? Oh!," Luna muttered. She snatched a Pokeball from her waist pouch and threw it.

"Go Spyro!," she shouted, and her Luxray came out, roaring like a lion.

"Okay, Spyro, use Bite. Dodge that Gallade if he comes at you unexpectedly," she commanded.

Spyro charged at his opponent and as he got closer, opened his mouth. Lucian, seeing this, muttered to his Gallade, "Steady, steady…okay! Now attack with Drain Punch!," just as Spyro was about to attack.

Wham! That punch sent Spyro back really far, almost enough to hit the oncoming wall. But Spyro knew better. He shifted his weight forward and was able to avoid any serious damage and ran back into the field.

"Darn, I thought that would work. Now then, use Thunder!," Luna said. But since Thunder had a 70% chance of hitting, it missed. Lucian smiled at her blunder.

"Now Gallade, finish her Luxray off with Psycho Cut!," he commanded. The Gallade, eager to finish off his opponent, quickly did as he said, though Luna noticed that he put more effort than usual. Spyro hit the ground the moment the attack had finished.

"Luna's Luxray is unable to battle. Lucian's Gallade wins the round, again!" the ref called out for about the 6th time. Luna, tired off hearing him say this, gave him a look. The ref then backed away from his podium, walked up to the bleachers, and sat down. Riu, unable to fight due to the 6-Pokemon-only rule, decided to take his place instead.

Eyeing both trainers, Riu spoke to Luna mentally and said, _Master, you must send out a new Pokemon. You have four left. Make your choice, please._

Sighing, she grabbed another Pokeball, threw it with a battle cry, "Let's show 'em the power of water!"

Paris emerged and eyed the Gallade haughtily. Luna had no need to tell her what to do, she just simply got into full battle mode. Water began to appear clumps, forming what became a huge wave. With Paris on top of the mass of water, it moved swiftly and hit the Gallade. All surrounding objects, including the people in the room, were drenched.

Lucian saw the now waterlogged Luna, her hair and clothes spewing water from the edges, and called out to her, "Do you need a towel?"

"No…" _I'm won't show him any signs of weakness. Even if I'm co-oo-ld!_ She shivered and began to shake abruptly. _I hate the cold._

"Are you sure?" he asked again. _She's so obstinate if she thinks she'll survive the battle without a bought of pneumonia._

"I'm fine, okay. Could we just finish the battle?," she said through clenched teeth. _I'm in my happy place, my happy place…_

Luckily, the receptionist at the front desk heard of the battle, and arrived with several towels, so he didn't have to question her further.

After wiping themselves dry, the battle was finally able to continue. Lucian knew it was his turn, so he told his Gallade simply, "Use Close Combat."

Gallade showed no mercy, attacking Paris punch after punch. Seeing as how Steel types where vulnerable to Fighting types, Paris was done for. She gave one final cry as she collapsed onto the ground, exhausted.

The rest of the battle was a blur to Luna. Steiner and Theodore stood no chance against the Blade Pokemon, though Stein was able to put in a few Flying type moves before fainting.

By now, Luna had only one Pokemon left, her Bibarel. With a pained sigh, she took out her final Pokeball and threw it with all her might. "Bertha, let's end this now!"

When the Beaver Pokemon emerged, she eyed the situation. To her front was a handsome young man with pale purple hair, a crimson tuxedo, and glasses to match his hair colour. To her back was a teenaged girl, now pale and shivering. A referee was sitting on the bleachers, and a Lucario was standing on a podium. Bertha saw how tired she looked, still shivering though slightly from Paris's Surf. _I'll win this for her_, she decided.

"Bertha, get up close and use Rock Smash," Luna said quietly. But Bertha did something else, although she did get close to the Gallade, she used Waterfall instead. Gallade ended up unharmed, he had simply moved to the side to avoid the attack. Lucian, on the other hand, was once again drenched from head to toe in water.

"What just happened? Bertha, why didn't you listen to my order? You ended up getting poor Lucian wet, again…" Luna had stopped mid-speech and her Pokemon once again disobeying orders. She had begun to use Rock Climb on the Gallade. "Bertha! Stop that this instant! As your trainer, I command you to stop! Bertha!"

Bertha knew that Luna was speaking to her. But for some reason, she couldn't stop. _That Gallade will pay for hurting my friends cruelly._

But they didn't know the Gallade could also hit back without his trainer's consent. With a blink of an eye, the Gallade dodged the Rock Climb by flipping. He charged at a Bertha with a Leaf Blade. Bertha barely had time to react, but when she did, the attack was done. Pain was inflicting her body. But before she could faint, she ran up to the Gallade and bit him with a Hyper Fang. _You'll pay, next time_, was her final thought.

Luna collapsed to the ground on her knees. "I can't believe it. I actually lost. To Lucian. I promised long ago that I would never lose to anyone, especially him." Tears began to form in her eyes.

The ref saw that the battle was not finished, yet. The Gallade was staggering around due to his injury. He finally stopped at the feet of Lucian, who was drying himself, again. With a look of guilt, the Gallade toppled over backwards. Seeing that display, the ref got up to the podium, but not before Riu stepped down first, and announced, "Both trainers' Pokemon have fainted. However, since Lucian's Gallade had survived longer, he therefore is our winner. May both trainers come to the center to shake hands."

Luna had not moved from the ground, still weeping. Her hair was messed up and covered her face, her eyes and nose red. _Why didn't you listen? Why? I don't understand._

The Psychic Elitist was walking towards her, thinking of the best possible way to congratulate her for her almost-win. But as he got closer, he saw the sight in front of him and chose to help her up instead. "Do you need any help?" he asked her.

_Never show any sign of weakness. I couldn't take it if he told me I was not meant to be a trainer. _So instead, the now disheveled teenager got up herself, though unable to balance fully. Lucian reached out to grab her before she fell again, but the girl ducked before he could. "I'm fine. I'm fine," she assured him.

Grabbing her bag of items, she turned around and ran to the exit, avoiding the idea of waving back to him and thanking him for the battle. _I will get stronger._

* * *

**End Flashback**

There were sounds of footsteps moving closer to the dock. Bertha looked up, her neck hurting from all the craning and her head from all the thoughts. She saw two muscled men conversing to each other and holding flashlights. "I heard something here." One man said. "Yeah, but who would be up at this time? It's probably just a Pokemon or something." The other replied.

A light flashed in her direction. "Hey, look. It's a Bibarel. I haven't seen one this civil. Let's try to catch it!" The men lunged at her, but Bertha jumped out of their way and ran out of Snowpoint.

The men followed, but a few seconds later, the Beaver Pokemon was nowhere to be found. "Maybe it was a shiny. I heard they scare easily."

"Well, then, you scared it!"

"Nu-uh. You did!"

"No you!"

"You!" The men continued arguing as they walked back to the city. Once it was safe to get out behind the tree, she muttered under her breath, "Idiots."

* * *

**Footnote: [1]-the game is ****Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos**

**A/N: If you find anything wrong with this, grammatical-wise and characterization-wise, don't hesitate to inform me. First story, you see, and I want to know how the readers feel. **

**Thank you for taking your time to read this. A new chapter will come up in a week or so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to N.L Mars who review this story. I'm so happy when people review. I really thought nobody would…**

**Thoughts in italics.**

**Rival from Diamond/Pearl/Platinum may be OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. The plot is mine, though.**

**On with Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Day 2 **

**Route 217**

**12: 45 AM**

_Was it even mentioned it that guidebook Luna had that it would get very cold at night? _The Beaver Pokemon was now walking around aimlessly; she had no desire to go back until dawn. _By now, somebody probably knows you left_, a taunting voice in her head said. She ignored it and continued her stride. The cold air was starting to get to her, moving around seemed to be the only way to keep her from freezing.

_Perhaps Lake Acuity would be a better place to stay. _Bertha had been to the place before, less than a year ago. It was after Luna gotten the Icicle Badge and climbed to the top (but not before teaching her the HM move Rock Climb) that she had seen the beauty of the lake. Fresh snow lay at its side, with the water rippling slowly adjacent to it.

It was warmer here, than outside, at the Acuity Lakefront. Out of all her friends, Bertha was the only one who had favored this lake than the other two. Paris and Spyro had always liked Lake Verity, saying it was closest to home, while the others had preferred Lake Valour, feeling that the warmth was a vacation. But this Lake Acuity was different to her. There was some form of magic residing here, and only she could feel it. This place was the home of the Wisdom Pokemon, Uxie…

But it was also the home where her trainer had seen her dear friend, Nicky, fall to hands of the Galactic Commander, Jupiter. Jupiter had called him weak, spineless, no use as a trainer.

That day, Bertha had seen both friends make promises. Nicky had promised to become stronger, and he had almost beat Luna at the entrance to the Elite Four when he did. Luna, however, had vowed to never end up like him, to never be beaten. _But she had…_

Using all fours, she ran to the area she had to use Rock Climb to get to the top. _Well, HM moves do have one purpose. For quick travel. _

The top of the peak was picturesque, perfect for any postcard. Making her way inside, Bertha suddenly found herself fast asleep on the soft snow.

* * *

_Several hours later…Maybe around 8 am…Exact time unknown_

When she awoke, she began a check. _Let's see…I'm not prisoner of some muscled morons…I appear to have all my body parts; no Bibareltail is being sold under my watch…if I had any, that is._ She snorted at her corny joke.

While she was laughing, a juvenile boy was entering the lakeside. He had an orange vest overlapping a stripped shirt of the same colour, and gray pants. An orange hat was on his messes up blond hair, though it appeared to be falling off.

Bertha finally noticed someone had entered, but couldn't recognize him at first. _Great, another person who wants to capture me._

But the trainer just plopped down right next to her and sat Indian-style. "Hello Bertha. How's life?" He said dully.

_Huh? What? How did you know who I am? Oh, wait…Hi, Nicky. _Bertha knew that he couldn't speak to her, unless there was a Pokemon translator, like Riu. But not responding would be rude.

It was a shock to even see him here, not at all hyper or impatient. His eyes were just watching the ripples in the water.

"I know you can't speak to me, Bertha. But I just came from Route 216 and I needed a place to rest. Training my Pokemon, you see." He laid back and began to stare into the sky.

"You know, you're pretty lucky to have a trainer like Luna. Never having to work hard, because every Pokemon of hers is naturally strong. She beats every gym on the first try, even if I get there before her. And her parents aren't even in the Battle Frontier or something. They don't look down on her."

_Really, what happened to the old Nicholas? You know, the one who crashes into us almost everywhere and says things like, "You'll pay a fine of $1000 or something if you're late!" This new one is boring. He's practically belittling himself, all because his dad's Tower Tycoon at the Battle Frontier. And what is he talking about, us being naturally strong? _

Bertha apparently found the idea of this hilarious, as her tail started thumping up and down and her eyes began to twitch. Nicky saw this and groaned.

"C'mon, you actually thought I was joking? I wasn't! Why doesn't anyone take me seriously? Ugh!" His eyes were flashing with anger when he got up and changed his direction to the face the exit, opposite of Bertha.

_Well, I'm sorry. But you've changed, and the idea of us just like…that, is kind of funny? Me? Powerful? I'm the only one on our team with all HM moves and my trainer barely uses me for battles, except if I'm the only one left. _She changed the expression on her face to one of sadness.

"Look, I'm not the type to fall for the sad eyes," Nicky said. But then she began to make purring noises, and ultimately, he gave in. "Okay, I forgive you." He petted her fur, when he noticed something strange.

"Wait, what are you doing in this place anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with Luna somewhere? And how long have you been here? Your fur feels damp."

Bertha began to make a mental list of answers. _I'm here because I feel lost and abandoned. No one finds me useful in my team. I can't answer that 2nd__ question because of it being so obvious. Plus, I have no idea what the time is…Pokemon don't wear watches. _

"I suppose you just wanted to leave and R&R a bit away from Luna, huh?" Seeing her nod, he continued, "I know what that feels like, wanting to just toss it all out of your head and relax."

_Yep. Absolutely. You know what? I'm starting to like the new you. This is a permanent change, right? Or do you have conflicting personalities?_

"When I'm tired, I just give up acting all hyper. It's too exhausting to continue. Those who can act like that all the time must have 100% sugar in their blood stream. But seriously, the moment I'm all refreshed, it's back to being the same old me." He smiled.

The two began to eye the clouds and the sun (Nicky put his sunglasses on first), which was rising in the East. All was calm and quiet, until a large figure appeared, blocking the sun.

"Awesome! It's a solar eclipse. I heard they're pretty common up north." He slid his sunglasses down his face a smidge and looked at the outline even more intently. "Oh wait, it's a bird Pokemon. False alarm."

_No, bird Pokemon can't be here. It's too cold for their bodies. Unless…Oh, no. Steiner's here, and now he's going to warn the entire lot of them. Crud._

_I've been spotted._

She was right. Steiner gave some type of call, and a few seconds Luna and the others arrived, all out of breathe. When the teenaged trainer saw her Pokemon, she ran up to her and hugged the life out of her.

"You're alive! Where have you been? We've were searching for almost an hour now. If Steiner hadn't seen you, I would've called the police to report you missing. But I'm so happy you're here!"

Riu walked up to Bertha to translate her answers. _Master, Bertha apologizes for her mistake, and never to do it again, _was what he came up with.

"No, seriously, Riu. No joking around. Just give me the real, unorthodox version of what she said."

_Very well, master. She says the reason she left had something to do with the events of 4 months ago, when you lost to Mister Lucian of the Elite Four. She also feels that you ignore her, basically just use her for traveling. An HM slave is what she called herself._

Luna thought this over for a minute, feeling very hurt. A few minutes later, she finally spoke, "So, you think I just use you that way. I admit I tend to use you as a method of transportation, and not as a battler. I apologize for that. But you're moves are too…weak, to phrase that politely."

Bertha made a noise, possibly an outburst. Again, Riu came to the aid of translating. _She says that you're the one to teach me these moves!_

Nicky, ignored and left out of the conversation, spoke up, "Well, I guess this means we're going to Pastoria to see the Move Tutoror. Or, since Bertha's moves are HM, we must go to Canalave first to speak to the Move Deleter, I assume?"

"Wait, slow down. When did you get here, Nicky?" Luna asked.

"I came here awhile ago. You should really quit ignoring some people or Pokemon just because they're weak," he replied, scornfully.

"Neither you or Bertha are weak. And what do you mean 'we'?"

"I'm coming with you guys. Us snubbed folks got to stick together. Right, Bertha?"

Luna faced the Beaver Pokemon and said, "Anyway, Bertha, like I said before, you're not weak. That battle with Lucian had nothing to do with you. Just something that I would prefer to not speak about. Please forgive me."

Bertha looked at her trainer and saw her pleading face. _She means it. I can see it in her eyes…_

A rather impatient sounding voice broke their thoughts. "What are you guys waiting for? We have to get to Canalave and Pastoria before the day ends. Get your lazy buts out here! Only Luna can control Steiner and Theo, our only way to get there. Sheesh!" Nicky yelled at the two, as they were the only ones standing by the lake. The rest were already out the exit.

"Yeah, let's go Bertha. I don't want you to get a cold." The two made their walk to the exit. The Beaver Pokemon could only think of what Nicky said as she was put inside her Pokeball.

_Nicky's right. When it gets right down to it, the only people you have left are those just like you._

* * *

**A/N: Constructive reviews appreciated. Please tell me what you truly think about this story, which will last for about another 3 chapters. **

**Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to N.L Mars and Aureate for reviewing this story and enjoying it.**

**Not really focusing on Bertha in this chapter. She'll have a part in the next one.**

**Thoughts in italics.**

**I apologize for coming out with this chapter later than usual.**

**Disclaimer: The usual: I don't own Pokemon. The plot: Mine.**

* * *

**Still Day 2**

**Somewhere in the sky, towards Canalave City**

**9: 45 AM**

Flying to a destination wasn't as easy as it sounded when you used a Pokemon. The air was chilly, and sometimes, you ended up with an icicle on your nose.

That was how both teens felt as they flew southwest to Canalave. Luna was using Steiner, while Nicky was using Theo. Steiner was soaring quickly ahead of the blonde and the Jubilee Pokemon, due to the fact that it took happiness to get him to fly, and Nicky was, well, not exactly optimistic.

"You know, I think it would have been easier if we just went the long way!" Nicky yelled over the din of the air passing them swiftly.

"Are you using your head today, or what? It will take hours just to get to Canalave and Pastoria, maybe even a day if we don't fly there!"

As they traveled, Luna noticed how Theo was loosing altitude, quickly. "Nicky, you're sinking! Think happy thoughts, now!"

_Ugh, and I'm the impatient, bossy one, _he thought to himself. _What happy thoughts can I think of today? _He tried hard to concentrate, he really did. But there was nothing.

"Luna, I'm getting nothing here!" He saw how he was plummeting past the clouds and could now currently see, just barely, a grassy plain.

"Well, think of something! You're not dying on me here!"

_Crud…death. _If they hit the ground, both of them would be killed. It was not an option he could deal with, especially now.

_What exactly was my happiest moment? _He thought of his life as a child, when he first saw a Pokemon, when he first met Luna…

_That's it!_ He jubilantly cried in his head. Smiling, he willed himself to remember that ironic memory.

**Flashback- 6 or so years ago**

Nicky was barely seven. He still had that same messy blonde hair, though it was in some form of neat, made by his mother. His father, Palmer was also there, not yet the Tower Tycoon of the Battle Tower.

As of the moment, he was making a sandcastle at Sandgem Beach. His mother, Melody, was currently under an umbrella, not wanting to get sunburned. Palmer was wherever, nowadays he could be anywhere in Sinnoh and still be home for dinner.

Nicky was trying to get the sand to hold in place, but without any luck. "Why won't you hold still?" he screamed at the sand.

"Excuse me, mister, but would you like help with that?" Nicky looked up and saw a woman with blue hair holding a girl, with her greenish-blue hair in pigtails and a bathing suit, by the hand.

"'Kay!" he said eagerly. He wanted to get done with this sandcastle, fast, so naturally, he agreed.

"Well, then, dear, what's your name?" the woman asked.

"Nicky."

"Nicky, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Johanna, and this is my daughter Luna. She'll be helping you with your project." Johanna gave Luna a little push, and went off.

"So…what do I have to do?' Luna asked quietly.

"Johanna said you help me now, or y-you'll pay a fine of 50 **[1] **dollars!" he commanded. She sat down and began to work on the dilapidated mess.

"You don't have to be such a meanie," she muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, the blonde boy heard her.

"I'm no meanie! Am I? Mommy!" he cried and ran to Melody.

"Dear, what's the mat-" she said, but was interrupted by her son.

"I was just telling that girl what to do and she called me a meanie! I'm not, right, Mommy?"

"You're not, but you shouldn't be so demanding with other people, especially strangers."

"She's not a stranger! She's my friend!"

"She is?" Melody looked at the little girl, who was immersed in making the sandcastle perfect. Luna looked up at her and smiled. Melody smiled back, sheepishly. _What a nice girl. _

"Yeah, I'll show you Mommy!" he said as he dragged his mother to where Luna sat. "Hey, Luna, you're my friend, right?"

Luna made a strangled noise in her throat. _The moment he began to boss me around, I would say no. But I don't want to hurt him or his mom's feelings. I'll say-_ "Yes."

"See? I told you so!" He started doing a happy dance around the sandcastle. Luna paled at the sight. _He's not my friend anymore once I leave._

**End Flashback**

Luna never did keep up that promise; she became his best bud. They were so different from each other in everything, from their personalities to battle styles.

As he mulled over the memory, Theo began rising higher and higher into the air. "Yes, yes, it worked! Eureka!"

"Good. Now could you please concentrate on getting to Canalave?" The two trainers on the Flying Pokemon sped faster in the air, leaving behind trails of dust.

* * *

**Move Deleter's House**

**Canalave City, Sinnoh**

**11: 45 AM**

"So you want to see my grandpa, huh?" a little girl asked. Even without their answer, she turned around and called out, "Gran daddy, some people want to see you!"

An elderly man with a cane stepped out of a secret doorway. "What are these people here for? Halloween was last year and anyway, I give out no candy!"

Nicky snickered and Luna sighed. _Today was going to be a long, long day…_

"Gran daddy, they said something about deleting Pokemon moves…" the girl murmured.

"Deleting, Pokemon, moves…" the old man said aloud, "Ah! Yes! I'm the move deleter, would you like me to make a Pokemon of your's forget a move?

"Yeah, my Bibarel, Bertha. The moves would be Cut, Rock Climb, Waterfall, and Rock Smash." Luna stepped up and tossed out Bertha's Pokeball. She appeared in a glaring light.

"So, all four moves…Why? Do you have a problem with those HM moves?"

"We need them for the Elite Four."

"Then your Bibarel must come with me." The old man led Bertha to the secret passageway and both traveled down the winding stairs. At the bottom there was a room full of jars and mats.

"Sit on one of the mat, please." Bertha did as she was told. "Now you must listen to me carefully. The art of forgetting is very difficult to master. You must first clear your head of all stray thoughts. Once you have done so, smack your tail against the floor."

Bertha closed her eyes and began to empty her mind. It wasn't that hard. She had been so focused on few things that it only took about 3 minutes.

When he heard the noise, he said, "Then, focus on those four moves. Think of how you used them."

_I used Cut to attack the enemy with a quick blow. I also used it for chopping down little trees._

_I used Rock Climb to confuse the enemy. This move was used for traveling on the rocks._

_Waterfall was also used like Rock Climb. To get to places by waterfall was it use._

_Rock Smash? I never really used it, unless I was ordered to. To me, it was just a move for smashing rocks._

"Finally, you must let go of those moves, so to speak. This is the hardest part. To make it slightly easier, think of your life without those moves. If you cannot complete this task, then you were never meant to forget them."

_Without those moves, without those moves…_Bertha couldn't really remember her time as a Bidoof, an uncaptured one. It was years ago and her species evolved quickly. So, she began to think of the future. _Luna as a Champion…her parents at her side…Nicky's there too…Professor Rowan…Paris, Riu, Stein, Krys, Spyro, Theo, me…and the former champion, whoever he or she will be. They're all congratulating her…it's like a party. Huh? I can't think of anything else…It's all going blank on me…_

Bertha awoke, feeling rather warm. The old man looked at her, smiling. "Well, I guess you know what this means."

_Several minutes later_

"What? What do you mean that she can't forget those darn HM moves?" Luna yelled. Nicky and the little girl (who revealed her name was Sarai during their absence) had to restrain her from clawing his face off.

"Relax, miss. There is a simple solution to your problem. Your Bibarel must master those 'darn HM moves' and you must put faith into her. That is all."

"I can't. I just can't…" Luna could put faith in her Pokemon, but the idea of using weak HM moves repelled her.

"Is there any other way? What about the loophole around the 4-move-only-rule?" Nicky asked.

"Ah, you're a very intelligent child to know that law. Though, I doubt you're ready to hear this: Your Pokemon must be level 100 to be able to. What level is your Bibarel, miss?"

"Level…52."

"Then you must train for 48 more levels."

"No way! It would take too long! I wanted to be a Champion before I turned 13!"

"When is your birthday?"

"Next week."

"Child, I know you feel strongly about your desire, but learning extra moves is not applicable. Do as I said before and you will see." With that, he shoved the two and Bertha out the door.

Nicky looked at Luna. "Guess that means going to Pastoria's out of the question."

"We have to go to Pastoria," Luna said firmly.

"What for? There's nothing to do there."

"I'm not doing anything in Pastoria. We just have to go there for easy access reasons. Just keep on moving. I'll tell you more on the way over." She reclaimed Bertha and sent out Theo and Steiner.

Nicky finally added two and two together. "We're flying to Pastoria for training?"

"Yeah, so what's the matter?"

"I hate flying!" Nicky cried.

"Just get on Theo. It's already past noon, and I can't waste anymore time than we already did. Or would you like to take the long way?" She got on Steiner and looked at him expectantly.

"Just go on. We'll catch up soon."

"You better not be there after 3pm." Luna warned.

"I won't. I promise." The two pinky swore, and Nicky watched as his friend flew off. He then gazed at Theo. "Well, what we you waiting for? The road to Pastoria's a time consuming one." And so, the blonde and the Jubilee Pokemon that didn't belong to him both began the long trek.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? It was supposed to turn out differently and that part with the level 100 thing wasn't really going to even be in. I was going to let her forget 2 HM moves, and learn 2 new ones, but I decided on this. The former idea was a tad too generic for me and this seemed interesting enough.**

**Sorry if you wanted to see more Bertha instead of Nicky and Luna. It's hard to always make it about one person, and I wanted to stray away from it for awhile.**

**Sarai and Melody are my OC's, though the rival's mom appears in the game, I only own the name.**

**Notes:**

**[1]: I doubt a child this age would learn to count to 100 or a higher . That's why it's kind of low.**


	4. Chapter 4

_My style has changed over the months… I apologize greatly for not updating, but during the time I lost interest in Pokemon. It'll take awhile for this to be completed, though it surely will. I'm not abandoning this story! _

_I'd like to thank It is called Mesataki for reviewing and con-criting. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, only the character names and the essence of them in this story. Plus, the plot. _

* * *

**Once again, Day 2**

**Edge of Pastoria City, Route 213**

**4:00 PM**

"Where is he? I told him 3 PM. What part of 3 PM does he not understand?" Luna fumed. She was pacing back and forth at the gate of Pastoria, Steiner and Bertha watching her.

"You know, he probably got caught up in some air traffic. The skies are very populated these days," Bertha supplied. Steiner glared at her coldly, which made the Beaver Pokemon wish to retract her statement. But Luna couldn't hear her, so it whether it mattered or not made no difference.

The almost-teen trainer continued her march, now with much vigor. "Which reminds me, why are we here anyway? There's nothing special about Pastoria, 'ceptmaybe that it has a Safari Zone and Wake as the Gym Leader." Steiner chuckled at that part. "Hey, what's so funny?"

The Predator Pokemon was quiet, for a moment. Then he said simply, "Don't you remember when Wake tried to get you and Nicky to partner up and train together?"

Bertha scrunched her eyes simultaneously in deep thought. An imaginary light bulb appeared above her head soon enough. "Aha! Wake felt my skills needed 'tuning' and Nicky was bugging him about being his apprentice, so we were stuck with each other for a day. We were not the greatest partners, you know?"

"Obviously." With that single word uttered, he turned his back from Bertha. She soon responded to his action with silence. And waiting. For a certain blonde trainer.

Seconds became minutes. Minutes became an entire hour. From Bertha's perspective, Luna was on the verge of pulling her hair out. She had an agitated look in her eye, coupled with some unclear murmurs that appeared to sound like, "Before I turn thirteen, before I turn thirteen…"

_Why was that goal so important to her? From what I remember, there was no bet between Luna and Nicky about being the first thirteen-year-old Champion. I don't want her to hurt herself, but I'll try my hardest for her so she won't have to! _Bertha looked up unconsciously, and saw Nicky trekking across the sand, Theo in tow.

"I'm so sorry, Luna! I swear it wasn't my fault! I had to help several Pokemon trainers with their Pokemon, you see. There was an accident, so I helped bandage them up!" Nicky chirped in an attempt to calm his friend's frazzled nerves. It clearly didn't work.

"Didn't I tell you 3 PM on the dot? Didn't I?" She saw him nod his head and then continued, "I also said to fly on Theo. That's why I gave him to you! From this distance, I saw you were walking, possibly the entire trip, correct?" Another nod, with more fervency.

"I'm really, really sorry! Please forgive me, Luna!" Her friend was on his hands and knees, trying to get greenish haired girl to accept his apology. She crossed her arms and turned away. "C'mon, I couldn't take another round of thinking happy while flying! You have to understand. Please!"

It took only a minute until she faced Nicky, grabbed him by his collar, and made her way towards the beach, dragging the boy. "I'll forgive you this time, but only because I have no time to waste! Let's get going guys!" Choking sounds were emitting from the blonde's mouth, while imaginary puffs of smoke could be seen from Luna's head.

"Well, what do you think about this new development?" Theo looked at his fellow 'partners-in-crime' with his usual positive air.

_Even after traveling miles from a city to the next without the safety of a Pokeball, he's still himself, happy and cheerfully pleasant. _"I have no idea what Luna has in store for us, is all I'll say," Bertha let out.

"We have no other choice, and therefore I have no opinion," This was Steiner's way of saying he wasn't going to bother with anyone for the rest of the day.

"Hey! If I remembered correctly, I didn't raise Slowpokes! Now get going!" Their trainer's arduous yell rang through the three's ears. They made a swift depart of Route 213 and onto the path into the unknown.

**Lake Valor; the outer rim**

"I'm confused… Why are we here, of all places?" Nicky looked at his best friend with a questioning stare. But she paid him no heed and continued eyeingthe sparkling clear water with a satisfied smirk on her face. Impatient and tired, he ran to Luna and began to shake her. "Hello? Earth to Luna! We're still in Sinnoh, you know. Not in space!"

She brushed him off without thought. But he heard her mutter, inconspicuously, something along the lines of, "…He'll be here any minute…"

"Who, Luna? Who?" Nicky sounded more panicked than questioning. "You didn't tell me about there were others who were going to help Bertha!"

"Relax…it's an old friend, so we won't have any difficulties." A satisfied smirk graced her lips, "At last, he's here. Took you long enough, Sir!"

A man that seemed to be in his early 30s appeared from the lake's entrance at Route 214. He wore a mask over his bald head and was shirtless, wearing spandex blue pants, with a matchingbrown belt and boots. "Luna! Nicky! You both be better living life to the fullest, from what I hear." He reaches the female trainer, patting her on the head. "You've challenged the Elite Four! That's already an accomplishment!" And next her turns to the blonde male. "Nicholas! Keeping up with all your training, right?"

Nicky's eyes sparkled. "Yes, Master Wake!"

Crasher Wake laughs uncomfortably. "Nicholas, I told you, I am not your Master!"

Amid the reunion, Steiner murmured under his breath, "Wake better not be a Deus ex machina in disguise. That will shorten the story significantly…" [1]

"Huh? What are you blabbering about, Stein? Bird gossip, maybe," Theo flapped his wings in the Predator Pokemon's face. Steiner just gave him the death glare, at which the Jubilee Pokemon backed away slowly.

Bertha looked at the two. _Didn't this happen just awhile ago?_

At last, Wake finally approached the trio of Pokemon. "Bertha the Bibarel! I remember you! Last time we met, you were put under the tutelage of Nicholas here. But now, you're with me!"

"Deus ex machina, indeed," was heard from Steiner. Bertha elbowed him in his ribcage.

The Gym Leader continued, "The champion-to-be called me over to help, because of my previous work with you. From what Luna says, you don't have much time to train. A pity because the view from the mountains in amazing…" He trails off and eyed the patch of sky eastward. "…But we'll have to make do with what time we have left! Now, first, we'll play a game. Luna, Nicholas, and I will put our strongest Pokemon out in front of you."

Nicky quickly grabs a Pokeball from his bag, "Here you go, Master!", and offers it to the bald man.

Trying his hardest to ignore the 'Master' mantra from the boy, he took the Pokeball and sets it down in front of the Beaver Pokemon. Wake then placed his own in front of her.

But unlike the two, who finished their part of the job in a matter of seconds, Luna was hesitant. She had to debate over Steiner, who had the highest Strength and Paris, who had the highest Special Attack. It needed to be someone who would improve Bertha's battle style. "Steiner, return." And thus, she handed her choice over.

Bertha blinked. Wake's and Nicky's Pokemon didn't phase her, yet, because she had no idea who they were, though she had some guesses. But Stein…he could easily destroy her with one Close Combat or Brave Bird. She was doomed already and the game didn't even really start!

Gulping, she waited for Wake to say what would happen next. "Now that we have all three Pokemon, I'll just shuffle them!" The order before his shuffling was Nicky's, Wake's, and then Luna's. But after a minute, no one could tell who was who's.

"Bertha the Bibarel, take your pick!"

All eyes were on her now. _Damn, why is it that when I'm the center of attention, something bad happens next? _She couldn't take the suspense any longer and closed her eyes. She poked her claw in one direction. When she opened her eyes, she saw that it was the one of the left.

Wake picked up the Pokeball and tossed it into the air. A large shadow with wings blocked the sun, crowingloudly. "And it seems that the winner is Luna's Steiner the Staraptor! Congratulations!"

Bertha just blanched. _I had a feeling this was going to happen…and it did. _Facing the bird, she smiled at him weakly. "Well, what do you think will happen next?"

Surprisingly, he smiled back, "We'll just have to wait and see."

_This is no good…when that bird's in a happy mood, he's plotting my takedown! _

Wake broke the staring contest with a jubilant hoot. "Friends fighting friends, huh? This'll be interesting!" He then faced Luna and Nicky. "Here's my training technique for the day. Since Steiner is yours, Luna, you'll be battling me and Bertha in an all-out fight right here in Lake Valor! With this, I'll access Bertha's needs, etc. No matter the outcome, of course."

Bertha was just nauseous now. _My needs will be help at the nearest Pokemon Center after this match!_

Then Nicky began to jump up high in air, his hand raised, "Ooh, ooh, ooh, what about me, Master?"

"Nicholas, if you can stop calling me Master for the duration of the day, you can be referee!"

"Yes! Thank you," he carefully paused, being unused to the name, "Crasher Wake!"

Luna raised her hand next, "Wake, when you said right here in Lake Valor, I'm assuming you came prepared? Because the river bank is too small for a battle."

"Never fear, champion-in-training! Crasher Wake always has backup!" Soon enough, helicopter-like noises were heard from the trees. Three rectangular platforms, powered by fans, floated in the air and landed right in front of them.

_Huh? Is this the type of Deus ex machina that Steiner was talking about? Nah, it's probably one of Wake's crazy ideas. _

"We're fighting in the water!" All three of them jumped on the platforms, which immediately hovered over the water to the desired positions: Nicky closer to the island cave, Luna to the entrance, and Wake to the back. Bertha swam to Wake, while Steiner flew over to Luna.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. The match can be won in two ways: land three hits on your opponent, or when one of you is unable to battle." He faced the blonde boy, "Nicholas, it's your turn!"

"Really? Oh, right!" Nicky coughed to clear his throat, "May the battle commence!"

Bertha didn't have time to think up something clever to say. Wake didn't even have the time to call out a move. Because both of them stared when they saw Steiner launching himself swiflty through the waters at the Beaver Pokemon, his beak aimed directly at her.

* * *

_A/N: Cliffhanger! _

_Hehe…that shuffling game Wake did? I played it too, to see who would be picked. Instead of Pokeballs, however, I used paper cups. I did have a Pokemon in mind, and guess what? I was right! _

_Notes:_

_1) Deus ex machina: Basically, at the most suspenseful time in a story, or the most problematic one, a character that is irrelevant to the plot shows up to save the day. Also, this is fourth wall humour, if you get my drift. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you find any grammatical errors or OOC-ness, please tell me. Thank you for reading._

_Words: 2201_

_~Unknown Souldreamer_


End file.
